Absolutely twisted
by lamer5799
Summary: What would happen if Raven didn't show up on the train?


Yang's lungs hurt, pain radiated form every breath. Crippling pain came from eve inch of her body. Her eyes glowed red and the air around her was uncomfortably hot. She looked at her opponent. She smiled at Yang, as if teasing her for being so weak. Slowly twirling a parasol as she watched Yang struggle to move.

Neo drew a long thing blade from her parasol, pointing it lazily at the bruised blond. With the flat of the blade she tilted Yang's head up, the point drawing a small bead of blood. At the sight of blood on her blade Neo's smile changed. From teasing to downright twisted and psychotic, a twisted evil entered as one of her eyes changed to white.

With a twitch of her wrist the blade streaked over both her shoulders, cutting threw only the material of her jacked. A few more flicks and the jacket fell to the ground, revealing the bruised and scared flesh of her shoulders. Neo continuously flicked her wrists leaving shallow but painful cuts over most of her shoulders.

Yang bit down on her tongue to contain her shrieks of pain. From the smile it was obvious that Neo was enjoying it, she wouldn't give her the pleasure of hearing her scream for mercy. So cut after cut yang's entire body flinched and reacted, but she was silent and scowled at her torturer.

When the top of her shoulders resemble minced meat Neo stop. She pointed the point of the blade just above the blonde's shirt. She pressed lightly and dragged down Yang's torso, cutting threw the top and leaving a trail of blood to her pelvis. Yang struggled to not cry out, but she failed. The sound of Yang's pain made Neo's smile widen to inhuman proportions.

Neo started cutting Yang's thighs in similar fashion to her shoulders, but the cuts were deeper and drew more blood. Not only that but they also went faster. Neo seemed to lose herself in the act of torturing. Yang stopped trying to hold back her screams, her eyes faded to lilac and tears rolled down her face as she felt every cut.

To the untrained eye it would look like Neo was cutting haphazardly and without care. This couldn't be further from the truth, each cut was purposeful. To inflict the most pain with the least blood lost. She stopped when she ran out of safe places to cut.

She kneeled down and straddled Yang's hips, putting her weight on the fresh cuts on the blonde's legs. She grabbed a fist full of Yang's hair and pulled her head up. She smiled at the pain smeared across her face, at the tears falling down. She leaned in a licked the tears from Yang's cheek, licking her lips savoring the salty taste.

Neo placed the point of her blade at the place where Yang's eye met the bridge of her nose. Yang quivered and starred at the blade. She cried out in pain as the flesh under her eye was cut, and winced as the salt of her tears entered the cut.

Neo stood and started circling the defeated girl. When she made a full circle she sliced Yang's shins, and Yang cried out in pain. She circled again this time cutting just above Yang's temple, again Yang cried. She circled four more times and began to sob in fear of what would happen next. It was worse than she was expecting. Neo stabbed her blade threw Yang's shoulder. This time Yang didn't cry, she shrieked, an ear splitting deafening shriek. The pain was so bad Yang almost pasted out, she wanted to, and to not have to feel what Neo was doing. But Neo wouldn't have that, she began circling Yang again. Waiting for her to stop twitching from the pain.

When Yang stopped twitching Neo placed the tip of her blade on the curve of Yang's hip, just above the bone. She slowly pressed down pushing the metal threw flesh. A stuttered scream came from Yang, less then what Neo was expecting and hopping for. Neo looked at the growing pool of blood and pouted slightly. With that much blood loss Yang wouldn't last much longer.

Normally Neo would stop and treat the wounds and keep her victims for days. But she was pressed for time and couldn't keep Yang. Neo sat down on Yang's legs again and tenderly lifted the blonde, making her sit up. Neo gently wiped away the tears running down Yang's face. Next she gently kissed Yang, tasting a mix of salt and metal from tears and blood. Yang kissed back, hoping for some form of mercy from the small woman.

Though mercy never came. Neo raised her blade behind and stabbed her threw the top of the rib cage, piercing her lung. Yang struggled and coughed up blood, but Neo forced the kiss to continue. Neo stabbed again, piercing the other lung. Neo stabbed a third time and pierced the heart. Neo felt Yang's last breath threw the kiss.

Neo looked into Yang's now lifeless eyes. She brushed a strand of hair out of her face. She kissed Yang again and then laid her down. Neo got up and flicked her blade clean of blood and sheathed it. Neo licked her lips and looked back at Yang. She smiled as she looked at her work.


End file.
